To Change the World
by IchigoPinkPearl101
Summary: You can't change the past, no matter hard you try. Death has an effect on all of us. It is the one thing that cannot be avoided. Battle Network/ Young Justice X-Over. Contains two OC's (The character Forte is an original character created by my friend, not the one from .EXE). Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

SayonaraMemories: Hiiiiiii. Thank you for reading our story, this is a story with a colaboration. There are some mistakes, but we tried our very best, I will hand it over to Ichigopinkpearl101

Ok so the name Forte is not from Megaman but I chose this name because it is also a piano dynamic.

Ichigopinkpearl101: That sums it up. So uhhh... Disclaimer time...

SayonaraMemories and Ichigopinkpearl101 do not own Young Justice, Megaman, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn

We will only have 1 character from Megaman and possibly more in the future.

Ichigopinkpearl101: My character is Tempest. I got the name from the type of storm.

SayonaraMemories: My character is Forte. We will have the basic description up later at DevianArt.

Ichigopinkpearl101: _The italics is Tempest talking from inside the computer._

' ' is Miss Martian talking telepathicall. So that's it.

ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 1: The encounter

"Tempest, have you gotten the data?" Forte asked.

"_I have it but I can't plug out. There are too many viruses chasing me._"

"Well, hurry up!" while looking at her invisible wristwatch, Forte added "Time is ticking here! I wanna go home, relax and watch the brand new One Piece episodes!"

"_Get your head in the game, and help me get OUT OF HERE!_" Tempest yelled, while running away from the viruses.

"How do I get you out again?" She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"_Don't get cocky with me, you're not the one risking your life._"

"HEY! I am too... well I'm just...you know...hiding...under a desk...In a dark room...alone with only the computer on...which is my only source of light"

"_Shhh, keep your voice-_"

***BANG***

When suddenly the door burst open, and two people ran into the room, with their weapons at the ready.

"I could've sworn I heard voices in here." A girl with green skin said.

"SHIT!" Forte exclaimed, quickly standing up, hitting her head on the way up.

_"I told you to keep your voice down." _Tempest replied in a sing-song tone.

"Who's there!?" The girl with a green, midriff-baring costume, said pointing her bow at the source of the noise.

"Uhhh...hi?" Forte said in an awkward matter.

"What's a little kid doing in a place like this?" Said the girl with the green skin.

"_Ahh, this is going to be good._" said Tempest

"Wait, who voice was-"

"I swear I just heard you call me _little_... I'm _little_ hard of hearing, would you mind repeating that again?" Forte added, with the veins popping out of her forehead.

"_I would run if I were you."_

***Click***

"It won't kill you, but will knock you out." Looking at them with a death glare. Aiming the gun at them both. "Personally I don't want anyone getting in my friends way, but seeing as you are a threat, I might really have to kill you. I don't want to waste my time knocking you both out"

"Lower your gun, or I will shoot." The girl with the bow commanded. Glaring right back at her with the same intensity.

"Miss Martian, tell the others that we have company." The girl with the bow said.

'Aqualad, Robin, Superboy we need your assistance, we found a kid in the room.'

'Why would there be a little kid in the room?' Robin asked, 'There shouldn't be any kids here.'

'Just hurry! She seems dangerous. We need all the help we can get' Miss Martian said.

Suddenly, the room went all trippy* and a girl wearing a cobalt blue, skin-tight outfit appeared in-between Forte and the two unnamed girls.

"Sorry I'm late I got a little caught up."

"You finally got here Tempest." exclaimed Forte smiling with an evil grin knowing that shit was going to get real.

"I think it's about time we get going, don't you?" She said, while her right hand turned into an arm cannon. "I see we have some business to attend to." Aiming her arm cannon at Miss Martian and the girl with the bow.

"I really want to go home and watch my One Piece episodes!" Forte whined while stomping her foot.

"Just shut up and get ready to fight." Tempest said while keeping her eyes on her targets. "Get ready to use your Dying Will Flame."

"Ehhh, that's for emergencies though... do I have too?" Forte whined pathetically.

"Miss Martian, Artemis are you O.K.?" a Robin said while running up to them. While two other people were following up behind him.

"Were fine, but these two girls are so stupid. They keep fighting." Artemis said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Who's the kid." Superboy simply said.

"...I'm not a kid, don't underestimate me. It won't end well." Tempest replied quietly.

"Why are you here?" Aqualad questioned.

"Bleh, not telling you!" Forte stuck her tongue out. "No point of telling you."

"Uh are you sure she is a threat?" Superboy asked while looking at the pair. "Why don't we take them in for questioning." While taking a step forward.

Forte pointed her gun at Superboy. "Don't move, or I'll shoot... wait on second thought. TEMPEST! GO TEMPEST! I CHOOSE YOU!" She yelled and quickly hid behind Tempest.

"Kid Flash, I chose you!" Robin exclaimed. "Kid Flash?"

"He's on a training mission with his mentor" Replied Aqualad.

"Well thank god Kid Flash isn't here, he would've made our escape harder." Tempest commented. "Well, it was nice meeting with you, but I think it's time for us to make our leave."

"Wait," Robin yelled, "Why did you take that data?"

"It was mine to begin with, so I thought I would get it back. Listen I would love to stay and chat, but tonight's a school night, and I would hate to make you get to bed late. Boy wonder"

"Bye, Bye~~" Forte said happily waving her hand. "Next time show me how strong you are... FALCON PUNCH! Ahaha just kidding. But really show me what your made of, then I can _I can be the very best,_...lalalala~~~~... forgot the words!"

"Uhh, she's original, quite the annoying one too." Miss Martian stated.

"Now's not the time to be saying that!" Artemis yelled at Miss Martian

"RAHH!" Superboy screamed while charging at them.

"Pay attention you dimwit!" Tempest pulled Forte by the arm and Superboy missed and charged through the glass window.

"Uhh, I'm not paying for his medical bills... yea sorry about that, I don't have any money." Forte laughed while scratching her head.

"You're not getting away!" Artemis let go of her arrow and at the same time Robin threw a birdarang.

"Don't get in our way." Forte warned. She threw a smoke bomb at floor and the two of them disappeared into the night.

* * *

SayonoraMemories: I hoped you enjoyed! Please review us and tell us what we can do to improve. Of course we need to improve the personalities of the Young Justice. We are working on it so please bear with us. This will be continued.

* We don't know how to a dimensional area


	2. School Days

Ichigopinkpearl: Well, Chapter two is up, and it's a LOT longer

SayonaraMemories: Thank you for everyone who is reading this. It makes us very very happy.

Ichigopinkpearl: You will see why this is under Crossovers in this chapter, hopefully. =)

SayonaraMemories: As always we don't own anything...sadly

Ichigopinkpearl: If we did, we would be RICH!

___**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

It was a cool morning in Gotham City. Wispy clouds streaked the sky. Many students socialized outside Gotham Academy, waiting for the bell to ring, signaling the start of class. Artemis tugged on her short skirt knowing that she would hate the length.

"Artemis, I'm Bette, you're new student liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy." She gestured to herself.

"Thanks, I'm Artemis, but you knew that." Artemis said awkwardly.

Suddenly, a boy appeared out of nowhere, his black hair was gelled back. He was wearing tan khakis and navy blue blazer. "We'll laugh about this someday."

***FLASH***

Artemis blinked her eyes. "Uhh, who was that?"

"A freshman. Just ignore him." Bette said, walking away with Artemis close on her heels.

"Dick, what was that about?" Barbara asked, looking at Artemis.

Dick chuckled "Nothing, Barbara. Just being friendly to the new girl."

Barbara walked away with Dick following close behind.

* * *

"Good morning class, welcome to your first day of freshman year. My name is Ms. Ashley. I teach integrated science. Lets have a good year together."

***BANG***

The door burst open, revealing a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Sorry I'm late teacher, I overslept." The boy huffed.

"Its alright. Why don't you go sit in the back where Lyra is." Ms. Ashley smiled.

"Thank you." The boy smiled back.

The boy walked to the back and noticed that the girl he was sitting next to was asleep and looked very very familiar.

"Hey, wake up." He said while nudging her on the shoulder.

"Ahhh! The answer is 42." Lyra yelled while she immediately sat up.

The class burst into laughter and Ms. Ashley looked at her in confusion "Oh Lyra, did you fall asleep?"

"Uhh, I was uhh... so totally not asleep." Lyra quickly said. She looked over to her right and noticed the boy sitting next to her. "Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?"

"I know. I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." He looked at her in confusion.

"Lyra and Saito please pay attention, we have begun class." Ms. Ashley told them both while she continued her lesson.

Saito looked at Lyra very intently while Lyra continued taking notes. "THATS IT!" Saito exclaimed bursting out of his chair in the process.

Ms. Ashley looked behind her and saw Saito standing "Now is not the time to be quoting Charlie Brown...Saito Hikari. I WILL CALL YOUR PARENTS AND WON'T BE PRETTY! DO NOT MAKE ME DO THIS ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" She yelled.

"What difference will that make? My parents are in Japan." Saito replied calmly.

"THAT'S IT!" Lyra yelled, also bursting out of her seat, with a shower of papers.

Ms. Ashley took a deep breath. "THAT'S IT GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled while throwing chalk at them.

* * *

***BZZZ, BZZZ***

"Ugh, who the heck calls me at this time." Alice groaned while her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She pulled the blanket over her head and reached for her phone which was on the top of bedside table.

***BZZZ,BZZZ***

"Oh my god phone, just shut up!" She exclaimed while she picked up her phone and pressed the green button.

"Ahhh, Hello?"

"_WHERE ARE YOU? ITS THE BEGINNING OF THIRD PERIOD!_" Lyra yelled at the top of

her lungs.

"What do you mean 3rd period its still 6:00 A.M." Alice said in a sleepy tone.

"_ITS ALREADY PAST 10:00 YOU DIMWIT!" _

"WAIT WHAT!" Alice immediately sat up. "ITS ALREADY 10:00? WAIT ISN'T IT THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?" She hopped out of bed and started changing.

"_You better hurry I heard the next teacher is a slave driver."_

"Wait, don't tell its _that _teacher." Alice said in a panicky voice as she continued changing.

"_How am I supposed to know? I didn't go to the same middle school as you. Oh and make sure you wear the proper uniform."_

"Yea, yea, I get it." Alice replied while running out of her room and getting breakfast ready. As she put a slice of bread into the toaster, she went over to TV and turned it on.

**This is Cat Grant live at the scene at an old office building in the middle of the city. Over night there was a fight and there appears to be a superman shaped hole in the window, and right next to it there seems to be a superman symbol in paint.**

"_Could you tell me about any big headlines on the news today?" Lyra questioned._

"Uhh, yea.. about that. Uhh I don't think you want to know." Alice's voice started shaking.

"Just tell me." Lyra said.

"Well, you see, um, overnight, there was a superman symbol in paint right next to the superman shaped hole in the window...Ahaha, funny right? I wonder who did that?" Alice slowly pulled her phone away from her ear.

"What. Did. You. Do. Last. Night." Lyra questioned in a dangerous tone."

"Umm, you see, I wanted to get some fresh after we got away from _them_." Alice replied gulping.

"Just tell me, before I kill you."

"Ok. Iwenttothebuildinglastnightandfooledaroundafterweg otawayfromthem." Alice quickly said.

"Why? Just why? That's like leaving a calling card for the league. What are you thinking?"

"... I'll tell you later." Alice quietly responded.

"Wait, what are you hiー"

Lyra's voice suddenly got cut as Alice quickly closed her flip phone.

_Its something you don`t need to know yet. Its a surprise. Oh my god shes not going to be happy with me when she learns what I'm going to do. _

Alice quickly turned off the TV and grabbed her fake ID card. She took the bread out of the toaster and put the edge in her mouth. She rushed to the front door and put on her shoes, and rushed out.

* * *

"Man, that math teacher sucks!" Lyra complained while she walked towards her locker.

"Hey, where`s Alice, she's pretty late." Saito asked while he also opened his own locker right next to hers.

"I don't know. Lets just hope she didn't get in trouble. She`s a major delinquent." Lyra sighed as she put textbooks in her locker.

Just as Saito was about to reply, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Your Saito Hikari, right? I'm Bette, you're new student liaison. Welcome to Gotham Academy. I am charge of showing the new students around school. I am guessing you missed the orientation." Bette greeted happily. Lyra noticed a girl with long blond hair standing behind Bette.

"I don't like you" Lyra said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, you must be Lyra. This is Artemis." Bette gestured to Artemis.

'_Did Bette not hear what that girl just said?_' Artemis thought. "Hi, I'm a new student here too, I hope we can be friends."

"Lyra, why don't you join the tour. It'll be fun." Bette told her.

"Okay, should I go tell my next teacher where I'm going?" Lyra asked.

"It will be fine. I'll tell them that you were with me." Bette replied with a smile.

As the group moved on, Bette stopped.

"Why are you stopping?" Saito questioned.

"YOU THERE FRESHMEN!" Bette yelled." Please stay here for a moment. i will be right back. STOP RIGHT THERE. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"What's going on? Why did we stop... ALICE!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Yes?" She turned around after giving him a punch to the face that knocked the breath out of him.

"What the FUCK are you DOING!?" Lyra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"This person called me small and called me shitty brat." While she fully turned around to face the person she was talking to.

"Why didn't you tell me you were at school?"

"Hmph. It doesn't matter to you." Alice said as she grabbed her jacket and draped it over her shoulder. "Hmm so this the group. Oh sorry, school liaison. I couldn't help myself. See y-"

"Where do you think your going?" Bette grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and began to question Lyra "Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately" Lyra went on. "We met in middle school."

"I don't need you telling her everything. I'm skipping this stupid tour. Don't waste my time."

Alice commented.

"What's your problem?" Artemis asked.

"Hmph." Alice was about to punch Artemis when Lyra stepped in "That's enough out of both of you." Lyra interjected.

"Don't get in my way." Alice glared at Lyra.

"How did you even get in this school. This is a top private school. How did a delinquent like you get in here." Artemis asked crossing her arms.

Just as Alice was about to reply they heard a yell from the principle.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Principle Ganondorf's voice boomed over the dull roar of the sea of students.

"Two of the freshman had a fight." Bette answered.

"Where are they?" The principal questioned.

"I'm right here you idiot. Are you that blind old man?" Alice replied

"You, come with me. I'm calling your parents."

"Whatever, see you Lyra."

* * *

It was dead silent in the now empty Gotham academy. The last teacher had left hours ago. Lyra walked down the halls as quietly as possible. She turned in the front office, sat down in the principles chair, and booted up the computer. She was about to enter the network when...

"I'm Batman."

"Wh.. Who's there?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA I Actually SCARRED you!" Forte laughed as she got down from hanging upside down from the ceiling.  
"Don't do that! I thought my cover had been compromised!" Lyra snorted anger.

"Took you so long to get here. Do you know hard it is to hanging upside down. My feet hurt from hanging upside down." Sooo watcha doin?" Forte looked at the computer curiously.

"I need to change some files in the system. Are there any grades you need changed?" Lyra said sarcastically.

"Ahhh...I'm failing social studies and.." There was a slight pause before she continued "...and uhh math?"

"How are you failing already? It's only the first day of school!"

"Ummm... about that...yeah..." Forte stammered.

"Oh my god, what did you do."

"I had a huge fight...with one of the guys... and the teacher said that he would fail for life...yeah I'm screwed arn't I?"

"Well, I can't turn back time. Back to what I was doing. The school has information on who we are, and I think that if we delete said information, we will give _them _a false lead."

"I'm hungry! CRACKERS!" Forte blurted out loud.

"SHUT UP! I'm going into the network, and I want you to keep guard. Don't do ANYTHING stupid, and don't hide under the desk!" Lyra snapped. "Alright, here I go! Plug in, Tempest, transmission!"

* * *

Ichigopinkpearl: I hope you enjoyed! Do you understand why this is under Crossovers now?

SayonaraMemories: We will hopefully update in a couple of a weeks. Bye bye!


End file.
